The present invention relates generally to a cosmetic product, and more particularly to a vanity case having a cylindrical shape.
It is a social norm as well as a way of expressing gracious politeness that a woman wears cosmetics, which improve and beautify the appearance of the woman. The cosmetics are therefore indispensable goods that are used daily by the woman at large. There are a variety of cosmetics, such as lipstick, rouge, mascara, facial cream, perfume, powder, eye colorstick, eye shadow powder, lip brush, etc. Such cosmetic articles as mentioned above can not be kept in a handbag in an organized manner. Therefore, a vanity case is generally used by the woman for carrying the cosmetics, especially when she travels. However, the conventional vanity case is generally limited in design in that it is excessively large and heavy and can not be therefore carried easily and conveniently.